


Stars on Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, bottom jotaro, polnareff is once again a bathroom disaster, sex to relax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: collection of av/jota oneshots





	Stars on Fire

“How did we end up doing that?”

Mohammed Avdol stared at the dimmed beige ceiling before turning to his side. The humidity of the Egyptian hotel room and the sweat down his rugged russet body built up to an unspeakable pressure. But the other pressure was on the other side of the bed, snoring away with the covers only down to his waist and a small satisfied smile on his face.

Jotaro was a vision to behold. His short black hair was damp with sweat and clinging to the back of his neck, the small golden studs in his ears gleaming against the dim room, and his firm muscles looked almost like they were made of stone. Fortunately for Avdol, the other man was deep in sleep and locked in place.

It was all Polnareff’s damn idea, Avdol thought to himself. Said something about “it’ll get rid of stress” and “come on, we’re all pent up that way” and “Jotaro needs it more than anyone” but Avdol saw it as the Frenchman’s way of begging for an individual room to take care of his own pleasures without three other men and a dog to barge in. But Polnareff on his own was a disaster, so Joseph insisted on rooming with him, leaving Jotaro and Avdol to themselves.

Polnareff knew it could work out somehow. Two seemingly pushy insistent men, both awkward with groups, having decent chemistry when together surprisingly. So when it came to bringing up the idea, there was lots of insistence from both ends.

“If you’re not getting a condom, then we’re not doing it”  
“I’ll get the lubrication too”  
“Get that too, or none of it”  
“Face me or we’re not doing it”

The “Do Not Disturb” sign on the silver doorknob swung carelessly. Once locked into the hotel room and checking the time, the two men finally gave up the stoic facade and unwound for a bit. Clothing slid off and was tossed without care, Jotaro took his sweet time sliding off each and every bit of jewelry and placing it all on the nightstand.

“I’ll do it myself” insisted Avdol with a tsk as he reached up to undo each and every little twist. Jotaro felt like he was going to flare up from the inside once he saw all the voluminous kinky black hair cascade down Avdol’s broad shoulders, chest, and back. The dark hair stood out against the lighter wavy scars running down the Egyptian’s chest and thighs, shining against the dim lampshade’s light. 

Avdol reached over to grab the condom and had Jotaro open it up, he was the one with precision after all. After plenty of prep and some quick frottage, their evening lead to Jotaro’s strong legs wrapped around Avdol’s waist and bucking his hips up and down with force. Every little gasp and moan drove Avdol into even more lust, biting his lip as his hands held tightly onto Jotaro’s hips, watching Jotaro with one hand stroking his own length while the other kept his hat in place.

Just as the younger man on top was about to reach climax, he suddenly stopped moving his hips. Avdol was about to chew him out for stopping, but ended up with

“Flip me over Avdol, I’m almost spent”

If it wasn’t for the large size of the bed they were on, Avdol would’ve pulled out right there in frustration. But since the bed was the perfect size for two men over 6 feet tall to fit on comfortably, Jotaro was easily flipped over and begging for more.

The two men finally reached climax, with Avdol carefully pulling out and tossing the condom away into the trashcan.

“If Polnareff asks about me limping, say it was a stand user”  
“That’s fine Jojo”

Morning finally came, but instead of waking up to their own accord, Jotaro and Avdol were rudely awakened by vigorous slamming on the door and an “OH MY GOD!”

Avdol forced himself out of the warm covers, put on some boxers, and opened the door with a glare. Of course, who else but Joseph would be up at this hour, fully dressed and covered in dog hair.

“Mr. Joestar, it’s 5 in the morning, is this another stand user?” he groaned.

Joseph explained “Polnareff got his hair stuck in the showerhead again and we need backup muscle”

“Tell him we’ll be there in a bit” muffled Jotaro from the covers. Great, just fucking great, helping the bathroom disaster with his countless screw-ups. 

Jotaro thought to himself as he pulled one of Polnareff’s pasty arms. “Now how did we end up doing that?”


End file.
